


The Last Dance (Post-Nemesis)

by BoldBeverly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Post-Movie: Star Trek Nemesis (2002), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldBeverly/pseuds/BoldBeverly
Summary: One year post-Nemesis, Picard returns to Earth, he and Beverly talk things out exploring the past and future of their relationship.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Admiral's Ball

Dr. Beverly Crusher heard her door chime just as she was finishing applying the last swipe of mascara. She straightened her dress uniform, her new captain’s pips secure at her collar, as she headed back into her living room and peered at the monitor to see who was at her door. She left out a soft, surprised gasp as she saw who it was. 

“Jean-Luc, I thought you weren’t going to be here until next week!” She reached out and enveloped him in a brief hug, inhaling his familiar aftershave with pleasure. 

He smiled softly as her, that gentle smile that was rarely bestowed on another, and kissed her cheek as he released her. “Admiral Nakamura realized that the Enterprise would only miss the festivities by three days and decided to reroute us in order to guarantee my attendance tonight. I’ve avoided it as long as possible I suppose. I contacted your yeoman and he confirmed that you would be in attendance so I thought we could endure it together.” 

“A lovely surprise,” she acknowledged. “Like old times. You know you just like me to come and fill you in on the gossip about everyone,” she kidded him as she took his proffered arm. “I see that you’ve managed to get your collar secured all on your own.” 

“Hmmm,” he agreed as they strolled towards the transporter pad in the complex. “I had to resort to increasing the neck size,” he joked . 

Her laugh tinkled through the night air. “However, you might owe for this one as you’ve thwarted my grand plan for the evening,” she said, her eyes sparkling. 

“And what was that?” he asked. 

“I was going to make a brief appearance and sneak out early,” she told him.

“I think that sounds like an excellent idea,” 

“Yes, but the head of Starfleet Medical would hardly be noticed while Starfleet’s newest admiral certainly would be,” she told him. She did not bother to add that the speculation if they disappeared together would be even greater. 

“You do hear all the gossip don’t you?” he said. 

“Are you really going to do it? Leave the Enterprise?” she questioned, disbelief in her voice. He still wore his captain’s pips, and she couldn’t quite conceive of him planet bound so she wanted to ferret out the truth. 

“I haven’t formally accepted but I think it’s time. Command needs to hear voices that have been on the front lines. My personal preferences must take a backseat. I believe I’ve gotten them to agree to let me head up a project that I truly believe in as well. And..” his voice trailed off a bit, “the Enterprise isn’t the same, space travel isn’t the same. I’ll be meeting with the Admiralty to finalize the details before we head out,” he said, referencing the shore leave she had agreed to accompany him on in the coming weeks. 

Clearly there was a larger story here but she contented herself with the knowledge that he would share it in time. 

They materialized just outside the hall where the Starfleet Admiral’s Ball was being held. Beverly was surprised to see that he offered her his arm again as they climbed the steps. He rarely touched anyone in public, much less at an event like this. She tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and they headed in. 

The hall was filled with Starfleet dress uniforms, many of the faces known to them at least in passing. Beverly released his arm as they began to circle around the ballroom. 

“Captains,” Admiral Brand greeted them. “Jean-Luc, I didn’t think Tijuro would actually succeed in getting you here,” she said, referring to Admiral Nakamura. 

Captain Picard smiled, “He rerouted the Berlin to take over some of our duties in order to assure my attendance.’

“From what I hear, it is time for you to start getting used to more formal and diplomatic functions,” she said. “In the meantime, if you find yourself at loose ends here, my offer for you to teach a class or two at the academy still stands.” 

“Thank you Admiral, that’s a tempting offer,’ he replied smoothly. 

“Dr. Crusher, how are things over at Medical these days?” Brand inquired. 

“I can’t say I don’t miss the chaos of a full sickbay sometimes but I am truly enjoying being able to sink into some of the research projects we have going and I’m getting to work with amazing people,” she said smoothly. 

“I heard you are even finding time to see patients,” remarked the Admiral. 

“Only the special ones,” she teased, “does that mean you’d like me to conduct your next physical?”

Admiral Brand laughed, “I wouldn’t have it any other way. My daughter said that you stopped by to see my grandson when he had a broken leg last week. She really appreciated your personal attention.” 

“He’s a delightful young man, I still have a soft spot for clumsy boys,” Beverly said with a smile. “When Wesley was that age he managed to break his arm twice in the span of a year. A gifted athlete he was not!”

“How is he doing?” inquired the Admiral. She was one of the few who had been told the full story of Wesley’s departure with the Traveler. Despite his trials at the Academy, she had always respected him for coming forward and telling the truth. 

“I don’t hear from him often but he appears to be happy,” Beverly replied. “It was hard to accept his unique life but he’s doing what he needs to do.” 

“Glad to hear it. It was lovely to see you both. Picard, I will expect you to visit me once you are settled. Even if you are only willing to guest lecture, the next generation of Starfleet officers should have the benefit of hearing from you,” said Brand as she departed. 

“Don’t look now, but Nechayev is looking this way,” Crusher told Picard.

“She’s not so bad,” he chided. 

“She tried to block my promotion,” Crusher informed him drolly.

He looked at her with surprise, “Why?”

“Hugh,” she replied, referencing the Borg they had saved years before in spite of Admiral Nechayev’s desire to use him as a weapon against his own people. “She asserted that I exercised ‘undue influence’ on you, convincing you to even bring him on board. Once I dug up the reports I found out that she even floated a proposal to get me transferred off the Enterprise!” Her eyes were now flashing. Glancing at his face she realized that little of this was a surprise to him. “You knew!” she exclaimed. 

“That particular episode certainly put us on the wrong side of the Admiral. I took full responsibility for my command decisions but she seemed fixated on your role,” he allowed. “I thought you had redeemed yourself in her eyes when you destroyed the Borg ship, you think she is still angry?”

“I know she talked to several people about my promotion to captain and it wasn’t supportive. That’s when I started investigating the cause of her animosity. She thought we should have killed Hugh as Worf suggested or we should have proceeded with the plan to plant the virus. She couldn’t see him as an individual, as a being worthy of life.”

“You’ve always had an easier time with those lines. Beverly. As a healer you think first and foremost about the life in front of you, but I think when you commanded the Enterprise and were responsible for the crew during the Borg attack you saw the other side, the need to protect the masses. She sees all of the federation as her responsibility and she thinks we put them at unnecessary risk,” Picard said. 

“I suppose I do understand that perspective,” she agreed. “I guess I remain an idealist in many ways and protecting all life is what I think about first.”

“That’s what makes you a great doctor, and you were a great captain when called upon,” he told her. 

At this point, Nechayev was almost to them and Picard advised Beverly, “Make nice, you might want her support someday soon.”

Crusher knew that he was the far better diplomat than she and although she was quick to become angry, she wasn’t really one to hold onto grudges so she followed his lead in putting on a friendly face to greet the Admiral. 

“Captain Picard, I heard a rumor you’d be in attendance but I didn’t completely believe it,” she said as she shook his offered hand. “Doctor Crusher, nice to see you as well,” she said, flicking a glance at Beverly. 

“Admiral Nakamura made sure I couldn’t refuse this time, no ship’s crisis to hold me up,” Jean-Luc said smoothly. “The Enterprise has entered dry dock for upgrades and maintenance.” 

Beverly decided to take Jean-Luc’s advice and make a positive overture. “It’s lovely to see you as well Admiral. I’ve been extolling the virtues of planetside life to Jean-Luc, maybe we can charm him into joining us after all.” She knew Nechayev wanted Picard to accept the Admiralty posting so she thought this was a safe statement. 

“From what I understand Doctor, if anyone could convince him to do something it would be you.”  
Alynna Nechayev was never one to miss an opportunity to make her point. 

“I will look forward to discussing the opportunities with you when I return from my shore leave in a few weeks, “ Picard told her. “But if you will excuse us, I promised Doctor Crusher a dance.” 

“You must have been petrified of what I was going to say next if you're willing to dance with me to get away from her,” Beverly murmured in his ear. 

“I did think that would be too much excitement for the evening,” he agreed, humor in his voice. “And I’ve been told that dancing has its advantages.”

“What would those be?” she teased, enjoying the music and the feel of his body brushing lightly against hers. 

“That it serves as a socially acceptable way to hold a beautiful woman in my arms without generating too much commentary,” he informed her. 

“Who told you that?” she asked, amusement lacing her speech. 

“Will Riker, of course,” he retorted. 

“Well socially acceptable rarely concerns him!” Beverly said with a laugh. “But I’ll take what I can get. You really are a good dancer Jean-Luc, I’ve never known why you resisted so.”

“I’m not resisting now,” he chided and she relaxed into him and decided to just enjoy the moment. 

They passed the rest of the evening speaking to acquaintances and friends. Even when they were apart, an attentive observer would have noticed how they kept stealing glances at the other. They shared two more dances before the evening wound to a close, always careful to keep a respectable distance between their bodies, but enjoying being together. 

“May I see you home?” Picard asked as the music of the third dance faded away. It was getting late and people were starting to depart so he felt they could head out. 

“Since you shanghaied me as your date, I expect it,” she said. “I actually enjoyed most of that, although I am not relishing doing it again anytime soon.” They walked together towards the transporter platform. 

Arriving back at her door, she turned and asked, “Nightcap or do you have to get back to the ship?” she asked, giving him a simple excuse if he wanted to go. 

“I think tonight I had better be getting back. Thank you for the lovely evening, I’m looking forward to our trip,” he said. She smiled at him. He gazed at her and reached out to stroke her cheek. “It occurs to me that for the first time in many years, I’m not your commanding officer.”

“No, you’re not,” she said softly moving subtly closer to him. 

Their eyes locked, and he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was sweet and gentle, not between friends but not quite filled with the passion of lovers either. A kiss of promise and restrained desire. He pulled away and smiled at her as he walked off. “See you in France.” 

She sighed and let herself into her quiet apartment. Despite the stillness, it didn’t feel as lonely as it had the day before.


	2. Revisiting the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly arrives at Picard Vineyard and she and Jean-Luc discuss their past and their possible future.

PICARD VINEYARDS  
Beverly arrived from a meeting in Paris, choosing to transport directly to the front yard of the house at Picard Vineyards. Jean-Luc walked out to greet her with a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Welcome,” he said. “I hope your meetings went well.”

“They did, it was just a routine check-in with our research groups here in Paris. But I did get to have lunch at a real French boulangerie and I brought breakfast for tomorrow,” she said holding up a pastry box.”

“Excellent,” he said, “Replicators are convenient but there is something about freshly baked pastries.”

“Especially croissants,” she replied. 

“Let me show you to your room. Are you hungry? I can have dinner ready anytime.”

“Give me half an hour to unpack and freshen up,” she told him as she followed him into the chateau. 

When she came down she found him in the kitchen, pulling steaming bowls of french onion soup out of a real oven. They were topped with sourdough bread and a mix of shredded cheese. She saw salad bowls and fixings on the counter and moved to begin filling them. 

“You’re my guest,” he told her, “I’ll do that.”

“We can eat faster if I help,” she replied as she continued working. “Where are we going to sit?”

“I was thinking outside, it’s not too cool for you is it?”

“No, I’ve got a sweater if I need it.” They picked up the various dishes and she followed him to the back porch where a bistro table was already set with water glasses,wine goblets and a bottle of Chateau Picard Vineyards Cabernet Sauvignon. 

“After years of dining amongst the stars I find that I once again appreciate the beauty of a sunset,” he told her. 

Dinner passed in a blur of pleasant conversation, feeling as natural to them as breathing. They joked and reminisced and she told him about some of her most recent research and anecdotes about some of the hapless and brilliant medical students she was mentoring. 

Picard insisted that Crusher relax as he cleared the dishes. 

Beverly was leaning against the porch railing, surveying the vineyard when Picard approached. The sun had gone and quiet stillness had settled over the vines, bathed in the light of the moon. 

“When I was a boy, maybe 8 years old, I was standing here on a night like this with my father, watching my mother walk back to the house. He told me that there was never such a beautiful sight as a woman in the French moonlight. At the time I thought he was foolish, but tonight I see exactly what he meant, “ he said, bringing his hand up to caress her face. 

She smiled softly at him, leaned into his hand and reached up to cover his wrist with her hand. 

“You’re good for my ego, Jean-Luc,” she said, her voice light and teasing. 

He was not to be deterred. Their kiss after the Admiral’s Ball had given him hope and he had learned that waiting was not really risk-free either. Their year apart had been harder on him than he had expected. 

“Beverly, this isn’t about a schoolboy crush on a pretty girl. It is about a man who deeply desires a woman who is physically stunning, but whose true beauty lies in her intelligence, compassion, dedication and even her stubborn temper. This is about sharing our lives far more than just sharing a bed. I truly know you like no one else and you know me in the same way. It’s time to deal with this.”

She leaned in and brushed her lips softly against him and then led him over to sit on the porch swing. She curled into his side, one leg drawn up beside her and began to speak. “Do you know why I left that night?” Neither needed to specify that she was talking about leaving his quarters after the mission to KesPrytt where they had been psychically joined and where their love for each other had been laid bare. 

“I assumed that you…” he trailed off, realizing that he didn’t want her to confirm his suppositions but rather he wanted to listen to her full explanation. “No.” 

“Walking out that door was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. But I was afraid of ruining our friendship and that meant so much to me. I had too few permanent people in my life. You’d been a constant for years and I couldn’t think of losing you too. 

Jean-Luc, we’re not people who can do things halfway and asking us to divide our loyalties between Starfleet, our duties, and a relationship would have been a disaster waiting to happen. A REAL relationship, the kind we deserved, the kind we would have both demanded of the other, would have required sacrifices and compromises we couldn’t give. I didn’t know if I could remain objective if we were involved. The number of times I thought I’d lost you…” she trailed off for a moment, that fear still took her breath away. 

I couldn’t be a Nella Darren, having you worry about my safety and potentially keeping me from doing my job. I wasn’t going to leave the Enterprise. I couldn’t not take risks and we both know I could never refrain from speaking my mind!” she ended trying to bring a little levity to the conversation. 

“I didn’t think about it that way. I never really compared our relationship to what I had with Nella. You would not have tolerated being protected and I felt she expected it, resented my decision to keep her on the planet even though we both knew it was what had to be done. You and I were different. You were never intimidated by me, you seemed to revel in challenging me and all of Starfleet sometimes. We had always sparred over the Prime Directive and yet we were still the best of friends, I didn’t see why that would change,” Picard admitted. 

“You honestly think those arguments wouldn't have been different with a lover than a friend?” she asked gently. “You think you could have gone from our bed to the conference room and acted the same when I disagreed with a policy or an order from Starfleet? Do you think writing me a reprimand would have been simple? How would a relationship between lovers have tolerated those circumstances? People like Admiral Nechayev and some members of our own crew already thought I influenced you too much.” 

He shrugged, realizing the truth in her statement but wondering where that left them now. “I see what you are saying, as close as we were there was some distance between us. Becoming lovers would have weakened those boundaries,” he allowed. “It was just hard seeing you day after day and not acting on what I felt and after KesPrytt, what I knew you felt too. When you pushed me through that force field and I saw the security team grab you….there weren’t words precisely but the emotions between us were so strong. I suppose I thought all of the rest would work itself out. Maybe I just saw what I wanted to see.” 

Turning to face her more directly he asked, “Where does that leave us now?”

“I don’t quite know which I suppose is why we are here. You’re no longer in my chain of command but we remain officers whose careers might take us any number of places. At the same time, I’m not sure exactly what I want at this point. I’ll always be a doctor, and my work will always be important but I’m not sure it’s enough. There are parts of my job I love, but I miss the continuity of ship life too, the bonds with fellow crewmates. I miss the chaos of not knowing what the next mission will bring.” Her voice grew softer. “I miss having someone to have breakfast with, someone to call in the middle of the night, I miss you.”

“I’m here now,” he said “and you are a big part of the reason why. I too miss the way things were. In the years on the Stargazer after Jack died, I grew used to being alone, used to bearing the stress of command alone. I never allowed myself to develop relationships with my crew that were as deep as the friendship I had with him. I wasn’t willing to risk it. Then on the Enterprise you and I gradually began spending so much time together, breakfast, dinner, ship events. I didn’t realize how much I depended on you and our talks until you had left. My sounding board and my best friend were gone. My current command staff is good officers but they are still somewhat reluctant to take a position opposite my own. I had no idea how much I would long for a good argument, a good debate about the Prime Directive or the local politics of a planet we were visiting.” 

She smiled at that, remembering their many spirited discussions. “It can’t just be about reclaiming what has passed,” she said. “It will never be like it was.”

“Maybe it can be something else, something even better.” he replied. “Maybe there is a way for us to find that compromise and to collaborate on a future.”

She saw in his face that this wasn’t just theoretical, he had an idea in mind. This was about more than just their relationship now. “Is this the part where you tell me about your special project? About what you are really doing here?” she inquired. 

He inhaled deeply and nodded. “I suppose so, I really do want your thoughts. Starfleet recognizes the need to rebuild our deep space exploration but also sees that sending out individual ships on independent missions might not be the best strategy for longer missions. What I am proposing is based on the old Earth naval aircraft carrier groups. The aircraft carriers were the largest, most important ships in the fleet but they didn’t travel alone. They were accompanied by a variety of support ships that performed defense, supply and other functions. 

Starfleet has agreed to allow me to develop a proposal for such a fleet. There would be ships of exploration, military defense, science ships and, I think you will like this part, medical ships, that would travel loosely together. They would go off on separate missions but would remain within a a week or two of travel from each other. The fleet would deploy for five-seven years and crew rotations and equipment could be coordinated to service the full group, making it more efficient”

“That is incredibly ambitious and very intriguing,” she agreed. “Did you see the proposal I wrote advocating for medical ships?”

“Yes, actually Admiral T’Preen sent it to me after I started lobbying him about a return to exploration. I think he thought I was backdooring your proposal and wanted me to know he had already seen it. He seemed to believe we were colluding.” 

“I don’t think you want to dig too deeply into what other people think of us, Jean-Luc,” she advised.

“No, perhaps not, and at this point I would rather figure out what “us” means,” he said, bringing the conversation back to the personal. 

“That is a very complicated question. I propose that we enjoy this time together, see where it leads. No expectations, but no restrictions either. Do we trust each other enough to talk openly, do you think?” she asked. 

“We’ve got nothing to lose, and everything to gain,” he said, softly kissing her fingertips. His eyes held her and leaned in and kissed her. This kiss was more insistent than before, both of them expressing more passion. She relaxed into his embrace and he stroked her hair as they watched the darkness engulf the vineyard. 

They retreated to their own rooms but both were confident that they would be together soon. After so many years, they were content to let the anticipation build, to enjoy this respite from their high pressure lives.


	3. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly and Jean-Luc spend time together away from Starfleet. Will the romance of the Greek Isles seduce them?

GREECE  
They boarded the small yacht Jean-Luc had rented in the harbor just outside Athens. It boasted two bedrooms, a large galley, living area and expansive decks at the bow and aft. The plan was to tour the Greek Isles enjoying a mix of time at sea and adventures on land, especially visiting archaeological sites. 

“It’s beautiful,” Beverly exclaimed. 

“A little more relaxing than my previous cruises I believe,” Jean-Luc said. 

“I’m not sure about your crew though,” she joked, “I’m not sure they can be trusted to behave.”

“You’ll be glad to know that proper behavior is not required on this ship,” he teased back. 

They took their bags downstairs, Jean-Luc slightly disappointed that Beverly stowed her luggage in the room across from his. 

In the mid-morning of the second day, they anchored in a little cove close to a small island. It was not inhabited and the sensors showed no other vessels for many kilometers. Their own private oasis. 

Beverly appeared from below decks ready to sunbathe. Jean-Luc watched her as he carefully sipped his coffee, hoping that he wasn’t required to speak because he was pretty sure coherent thoughts had departed when he spied her long, athletic legs in the high cut bottoms of that suit. The halter top accentuated the graceful curves of her lean torso and thrust her breasts upward, creating delicious curves. It was a deep amethyst and he was reminded why purple was the color of royalty in the ancient world. She had a sheer skirt wrapped around her waist but it did little to conceal her attributes. 

She settled next to him on the large double chaise and took a plate containing a croissant from the side table. She proceeded to split it open and apply butter and jam to the inside. When she licked an errant drop of strawberry jam from her finger he had to work to stifle a groan. 

In an attempt to maintain control he picked up his book and began to read. He could not have recounted anything written on the page even if held at phaser point, despite the fact that he read it three times. He has just decided that closing his eyes and feigning a nap might be the best course of action when she rose and walked to the bow of the boat. She pulled off the filmy wrap skirt, set her wide brimmed hat on the deck, and before he knew what was happening, she dove into the clear water.

Jean-Luc watched her graceful dive and then followed her to the rail. He peered down at her with a bemused expression on his face. “How’s the water?” he asked. 

“Wonderful. Join me,” she invited. 

He took a quick glance at the sensors, confirming that they were alone, before folding his shirt and following her in. She floated on her back, her red hair fanning out around her in the clear blue water. 

He dove in and proceeded to swim several laps back and forth between the boat and the shore. She drifted, alternately watching him and surveying the horizon. 

He swam up besides her, caressing her arms, they moved together and their lips met. Their legs brushed against each other as they treaded water. Reluctantly, they parted and headed back to the ship. 

Climbing back onto the deck, Jean-Luc handed her a towel from underneath the seats and they wiped off the bulk of the water. He lay down on the lounge and watched her pat her hair dry. When she approached his side of the chaise and lowered herself lengthwise alongside him, his breathing quickened. She lowered her lips to his, first in a soft kiss but it quickly turned passionate. Her hands fanned out across his bare chest and he slid his to her waist. 

He ran his hands along the length of her back and down to cup her firm backside and pull her closer to his developing hardness. He left one hand there and drew the other up to fist in her damp hair, deepening the kiss. He rolled her on top of him and then over so that she lay in the middle of the lounge. 

“Are you sure? Out here on the deck?” he asked in a low, husky voice. 

“Yes,” she murmured. “It only seems fitting to make love with my captain on the bridge.” 

Hands and lips moved greedily over flesh, touching and tasting for what seemed like an eternity. Their bathing suits were soon discarded. They reveled in the freedom to explore and to drink in the sensations created by their joined bodies. 

They lay naked and sated in the sun, gently caressing each other’s bodies until the heat of the midday sun forced them to seek shade and lunch. 

Beverly happily moved her things into Jean-Luc’s room and the rest of their leave passed in a blur of lovemaking, quiet meals and walks among the Greek ruins.


	4. Preparing for a Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Luc and Beverly prepare for their future.

2 YEARS LATER

“The Titan is coming into orbit next week. They will have just under a month of retrofits before launching with the fleet,” Picard told Beverly. 

“I know, Deanna has already asked me to take a few days off for shopping and a spa trip,” Beverly replied. 

“Have you told her about us yet?” Picard inquired. He’d frankly been quite surprised that she hadn’t told the counselor everything months ago but Beverly had seemed content to keep their relationship quiet. He supposed that some of the closest members of their staff suspected something but having lived with the speculation on the Enterprise all those years he was good at ignoring it. 

In the last two years the plans for the deep space fleet had come together and six months ago Beverly had significantly cut her hours at Starfleet Medical in order to coordinate final work on the medical ships. 

They had not officially moved in together, although Beverly did spend most nights at his residence. She preferred to walk across campus in the mornings and evenings so there was rarely a transportation or transporter log to document her nightly location. She slept at her apartment close to medical only when he was away or when she decided to pull a shift in the hospital that kept her up late. 

“I haven’t. It seemed awkward to explain over subspace. What would I say? ‘I’m spending my nights making passionate love to Admiral Picard?” she joked. 

“Beverly, she will know the minute she lays eyes on either of us,” he warned. 

“I know and part of me just wants to see her face!” she told him, her eyes alight with mischief. “I’d even thought maybe we should meet the ship and have Riker marry us before he turns the Titan over to the retrofit crew.”

Picard was not entirely sure whether or not she was joking. They had talked about getting married, but given the depth of their commitment, it hadn’t been a pressing need for either of them. In the end, they’d decided to wait on the final paperwork for her commission as captain of the U.S.S. Pasteur, the largest of the medical ships launching with the new deep space fleet. The appointment had formally come through 2 days ago. 

He looked over at her and saw her sly smile and decided to call her bluff. “Actually, I think that is a wonderful idea.”

“Let’s do it,” she said. “The only real question is what to wear. Dress uniforms? Civilian clothes?”

“Civilian attire,” he decreed. He did not want to marry in his dress uniform. This wedding was for them, not Starfleet. 

“Consider it done,” Beverly told him. “I will handle Deanna and arrange it all.”

After all the years they had spent dancing around their relationship it seemed a bit anticlimactic but somehow right. For all their notoriety, they were protective of their private life.


	5. USS Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly and Jean-Luc visit Captain Riker and Commander Troi-Riker on the USS Titan for a special evening.

DEANNA TROI-RIKER’S QUARTERS - Subspace Call

“Deanna, I was talking to Jean-Luc today and we were wondering if we could impose on you when you arrive. We’d like to come see the Titan before you relinquish it to the spacedock crew. Could we do dinner onboard the day you arrive?” Beverly asked. 

Deanna was slightly surprised by the request but as she and Will enjoyed showing off their home, she readily agreed. “We’d love to have you. Now tell me how plans for your ship are coming, Captain Crusher.”

Beverly launched into a detailed description of the latest work on the Pasteur and her expectations for their upcoming mission. The ladies rounded out their talk by finalizing some plans for two days of pampering and shopping. 

WEDDING DAY  
Dr. Beverly Crusher and Admiral Jean-Luc Picard walked confidently towards the transporter pad on the Academy grounds. No one looking at them would have guessed that they were on their way to a life-changing evening. Beverly was dressed in a simple A-line dress of deep blue with long sleeves that tapered into a soft skirt just above her knees. Admiral Picard wore dark gray trousers and a silk shirt the color of light steel. 

They never held hands in public but as his hand brushed hers, he turned, “Ready to become my wife?” he whispered. 

Gazing back at him calmly and with confidence she simply said, “Yes.”

They ascended the platform and rematerialized in the Titan transporter room where they were greeted by the happy face of Deanna Troi-Riker. A quick glance at Deanna’s slightly bulging stomach and it became clear that the new arrivals were not the only ones who had been keeping secrets. 

“Deanna!” Beverly exclaimed, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. I’m so excited for you!” she said as she embraced her friend. 

Deanna beamed at them, feeling her happiness reflected back as Picard stepped up and placed a soft kiss on her cheek as he said, “Congratulations.” 

“Will is finishing up on the bridge. We thought we would take you on a tour and then dine in our quarters,” she told them. 

Beverly and Jean-Luc glanced at each other. This suited their plans perfectly and they followed the counselor out of the transporter room and to the turbolift. 

The turbolift opened to reveal the bridge of the Titan and Captain Will Riker stood to greet them. “Admiral, Captain,” he drew out her new title, as he enveloped her in a hug. They had always shared a close friendship, interacting with each other like siblings more than friends and he was proud of her achievement. 

“I see that Congratulations are in order for you as well,” she added. 

A wide grin broke across his face as his gaze alighted on his pregnant wife. “Thank you,” he said simply as Beverly heard his voice crack slightly with emotion. 

Admiral Picard stepped forward to shake Riker’s hand and they smiled broadly at each other. “Are you going to show us this fine vessel?” he invited. 

Will nodded and began showing them around the bridge. As they walked the decks of the ship, taking in the various departments and finally the view of Earth from the large windows of the ship’s lounge. 

“It never gets old, does it?” Picard mused. The rest of the group nodded their agreement. 

“Will, she’s a lovely ship and I hope I will have opportunities to visit during our upcoming voyage. I’ll have to convince the Admiral here to assign us to joint missions so I can spend some time with you all, especially once the baby comes” Beverly said. 

“I’ve always said you had a special pull with him,” Riker joked. “I’m thinking you can come up with a way to persuade him.” 

Deanna, who had not really been working to read her friends sensed a heightening of emotions in her friends at this proclamation and began to watch them more closely as they exchanged glances and she saw the smiles playing around the lips of both. She was thinking this might be a very interesting evening. 

She did not know the half of it. 

As they entered the captain’s quarters Deanna directed her guests to have a seat in the family area and took her husband’s arm and pulled him toward the replicator. She whispered in his ear, “I think there is something going on between them.”

“There’s been something going on between them for years,” Riker concurred, “but I don’t think it is what you are hoping.” He had long ago given up trying to understand that relationship. 

“I know my senses are a little off right now,” she allowed, “but that is more than friendship,” she said jerking her head towards the couple in the other room. “I will even bet you your choice of our next holodeck adventure on it.”

Riker looked over at the two who were comfortably talking but not touching on the couch. “You’re on,” he said as he carried over wine glasses and a bottle to where their guests waited. 

The four enjoyed a lovely meal, chatting happily about the baby and the upcoming fleet launch. The Rikers were expecting a baby boy in just over 4 months and Beverly promised to look over Deanna’s chart the next day. 

As the meal wound to a close Riker was shocked to see Picard place his hand over Beverly’s and stand up. “Will, Beverly and I are wondering if you would do us a favor,” he said.

Riker, watching Beverly smile up at Picard was now starting to think his wife was right. “Of course, sir.”

“We’d like you to marry us,” he declared. 

“WHAT??” Deanna cried. “You thought I was keeping secrets!” 

“If it makes you feel better, you’re the only people we’ve told,” Beverly told her. 

“When are you thinking?” Will asked. 

Beverly and Jean-Luc exchanged another look and she nodded at him. “Now.” Picard said. 

“Seriously?” Will asked. 

“Yes,” Beverly said. “We don’t want a spectacle. Given our positions it would become a political event if we announced our engagement publicly. We talked about eloping on Earth but your arrival seemed like a sign.” 

“You’ve certainly waited long enough,” Deanna agreed, “but don’t you want to at least create a romantic setting on the holodeck? We could come up with some options and do it tomorrow,” she offered. 

“Tonight,” Beverly insisted. 

“Let me clear the arboretum,” Deanna insisted. “It is smaller than the one on the Enterprise but I think you will like it,” she said knowing Beverly’s love of flowers. 

“You’ve got twenty minutes,” Beverly said. “I’m beaming back to earth as a married woman.”

“Yes, sir.” Riker responded for them both. 

“Will, if you and the cap...I mean Admiral, will clean up here Beverly and I will go and get things ready,” his wife told him. 

He nodded in agreement and they all stood. Beverly placed a soft kiss on Jean-Luc’s lips and followed Deanna out. 

“I can’t believe you two kept that a secret all evening,” Will said as they began to clear the dishes back to the replicator. 

“We’ve always been private people so I suppose it wasn’t a huge stretch,” Picard said. “Although I suspected that your wife would take one look at us and know.”

“Her empathic senses are a little off with the pregnancy,” Will offered, “but right before dinner she bet me that something was going on.”

“Bet against me did you?” Picard joked. 

Stroking his beard Riker nodded, “I’m afraid so. After all this time I didn’t think you would do it, but I am sure glad that you did. She’s an amazing woman sir.”

“Yes, she is,” Picard agreed “worth waiting for.” 

“Are you going to live on the Pasteur with her?” Riker asked. 

“I will probably split my time between her ship, the Enterprise and the closest starbases. As an admiral I can billet where I like or where I am needed. We are aware that this will be a juggling act, that there will be stretches when we can’t be together, but we have resolved to work it out.”

“If anyone can make it work sir, I think it is you two.” Riker encouraged. 

“Thank you, Will. I really do appreciate your being willing to perform this wedding on such short notice.”

“It’s an honor. Now, we’d better go before Deanna decides we can’t live without decorations and music!” The two men strode out of the captain’s quarters towards the turbolift.


	6. Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making things official.

TITAN CORRIDOR  
Deanna Troi-Riker was a woman on a mission but she was in interrogation mode as they went. “I can’t believe you gave me 20 minutes to plan a wedding!” she exclaimed. 

“Eighteen now,” Beverly quipped smiling at her friend. 

“When did this happen?” Deanna demanded 

“The engagement or the relationship?” Crusher replied. 

“All of it! Start with the relationship,” she ordered. 

“When Jean-Luc came back with the Enterprise he asked me to go on shore leave with him and I agreed. I heard the rumors of his promotion right before he arrived. I couldn’t believe it at first, not until he told me what his new project was going to be. He actually showed up early and escorted me to the Admiral’s Ball.”

“That I heard about,” Deanna said. “In fact, I heard that he danced with you several times. Honestly, I wrote it off given your history but there were rumors. That was almost 2 years ago!”

“Rumors are nothing new,” Beverly agreed. “Thankfully I don’t think Jean-Luc is aware just how many rumors there are and how long they’ve been going on. He’s still a very private man. I don’t think his yeoman even knows about our relationship for certain.”

“So it started at the Ball?’ Deanna continued her interrogation.

“I suppose, he kissed me when he took me home and then we really talked when I visited him at his home in France. I think we both finally realized that we wanted more than to pursue our careers alone. I have no illusions about the challenges we will face, but I am ready to face them together and so is he.”

“I still want the salacious details,” Deanna told her as they arrived at the doors to the arboretum, “but for now we’ve got a wedding to arrange.”

They entered to find one ensign tending some plants and a couple enjoying an evening walk. Deanna dispatched both quickly by telling them that the captain was clearing the area for some special guests. 

She led Beverly to the center of the large room where a small white wrought iron gazebo sat. “Here?” Beverly nodded in agreement. 

“Do you want to cut some flowers for a bouquet or I think they usually have some prepared for the crew to take back to their quarters,” she offered. 

Beverly shook her head, “It is perfect as it is.” 

“You look so happy,” Deanna told her with tears threatening. 

“I am, I really am. I spent so long scared of losing him or destroying our friendship and then when the Enterprise left I really did lose him. We kept in touch but it wasn’t the same. Breakfast was the worst. I started eating at my desk much to my staff’s chagrin. I don’t even think I allowed myself to realize how lonely I had become until he was standing on my doorstep in his dress uniform.”

The women were smiling at each other when the doors opened and their men strode in. 

In the quiet beauty of the Titan Arboretum, in orbit around Earth, Admiral Jean-Luc Picard and Doctor Beverly Crusher finally made their union official.


	7. Deep Space Fleet Commisioning Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball is held to honor the new fleet.

DEEP SPACE FLEET COMMISSIONING BALL  
Beverly watched her husband across the hall, calculating in her head how much longer this event could possibly last. She was starting to feel like they had talked to everyone who held the rank of Commander or higher who was planetside. 

Deanna approached her and followed her gaze, “It’s been a lovely night. The Admiral seems more at ease than he usually does at these things.”

“He has a better way of dealing with stress than he used to,” Beverly deadpanned and Deanna laughed. 

“I’ve noticed a sense of ...contentment, I suppose,” she allowed. “Have you filed the paperwork with Starfleet yet?” Deanna inquired. No one had mentioned the change in their relationship status yet this evening which led her to wonder just how long her friends were going to keep their marriage a secret. 

“No, although I assume it was transmitted in Will’s log. Technically we have 30 days,” Beverly told her. “We’re not hiding it so much as enjoying it privately. We really had our honeymoon during that first shore leave back when Jean-Luc first returned. The wedding was a formality after that. But I promise we’ve made time for our relationship to be our top priority in the evenings,” she said. 

“I noticed that,” Deanna told her with a smile, “You both have very strong emotions that I can sense even in my condition. But still, you could take a little time for yourselves”

“Timing has never been our strong suit,” Beverly allowed, “It’s hard to break a lifetime habit of being workaholics and it’s not like we picked a calm time to do this.”

“But you’re happy,” Deanna said. 

“Yes,” Beverly said. “I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. I’m sure once the fleet launches we will find our share of drama so I’m going to enjoy this for now. Although, I am about done for the evening.” 

She saw that her husband was now standing surrounded by several Admirals and two captains, all of whom were female. She watched and noted that Admiral Maria Batanides had touched Picard’s arm twice in the span of the last two minutes. 

“Jealous?” asked Deanna. 

“Possessive maybe. There’s nothing for me to be jealous of, but they might be. Shall we move this show along?” Deanna Troi-Riker was slightly concerned by the sparkle she saw in her friend’s eye but she tagged along sensing this was not something she wanted to miss. 

“Captain Crusher,” Admiral Kaiya Komatsu greeted her. “Congratulations on your posting. Captain of the first of the fleet’s medical ships is quite a coup.”

“Thank you,” Beverly replied. “I’m looking forward to my new role, it will certainly be an exciting challenge. Although I’ve decided that the fleet simply can’t set sail without a Captain Picard at helm, even if it isn’t the flagship. I will continue to use Crusher for any medical research though. And now, if you will excuse us, I believe my husband promised me a dance,” she finished laying her hand on Jean-Luc’s arm and guiding him towards the dance floor. 

As the couple strode off the group turned to Deanna Troi-Riker, their faces full of questions. Admiral Janeway led off, “Commander do you know what that was all about?”

Deanna felt a bit like she had been abandoned to the wolves. “Yes, they were married aboard the Titan a few weeks ago,” she said simply. They gaped at her. 

“There were always rumors when they were on board the Enterprise,” said Captain Vanessa Rodrigues, “but still, they’ve both been on earth almost two years and I haven’t heard much of anything.”

“They are very private people, they always have been,” Deanna allowed. 

“Were they involved on the Enterprise?” asked Commander Nikita Ozuyen.

“They’ve been close friends for many years,” said Deanna evasively. “I’m afraid that I too have promised this final dance to my husband,” she said as she excused herself. She planned to extract babysitting favors in exchange for having to handle that interrogation.


	8. The Last Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Picards share a final dance.

DANCE FLOOR  
Picard gazed at his wife in fascination as he took her in his arms, “What prompted all that?”

“We’d talked about me changing my name,” she reminded him.

“And I thought you had decided not to do so,” he countered. “I’m not bothered by you remaining Beverly Crusher.” 

“I realized that continuity was really only important for my research and there is no reason I can’t continue to use Crusher or Crusher-Picard for published papers. Do you not want me to change it?” she asked. 

“I am pleased for you to do that if you really want, I’m just wondering why you decided to announce it, and our marriage in that fashion,” he replied. 

“I suppose it was a bit impulsive but my best decisions usually are,” she said smiling coyly at him. “Besides, whisking your new wife away is romantic but sneaking out the backdoor with a woman who may or may not be your lover is fodder for gossip. I know how you hate gossip.” she told him, subtly curving her body closer to his, clearly suggesting that they bring this evening, or at least the public portion of it, to a close. 

“I think we will be the hottest topic in Starfleet gossip for a while,” he retorted. He could already see the group they had been speaking with dispersing about the room and could feel additional eyes on them. 

“Given the benefits, do you really mind?” she teased. 

He laughed, his deep baritone echoing in the large open space. “Life with you will never be boring will it?” he asked. She simply smiled in response.


End file.
